Teenager After All
by ltifal
Summary: a short drabble


**Authoress note: it's a short fic or what should I say? A drabble? Whatever :)**

**Disclaimer: character behind belong to Konomi sensei. Thank you for creating such a good manga and anime :)**

**Warning: not betaed, please bear with me **

_Teenager After All_

I didn't really remember who started it, maybe it was Fuji or Kikumaru or even Momoshiro. What I remember that day was… it was snowing outside, and really cold. It was unusual for Tokyo to have quite a snow but when I looked outside the window and spot our tennis ground covered with white crystal snow, I hadn't have any choice but to cancelled the practice. So when the lunch bell rang, I quicklywent to the speaker room, canceling tennis practice today.

When finally the school bell rang, I was checking on my paper, and carefully sipping my hot coffee. Sighing, I lean on my chair when something outside the window caught my eyes. It was not huge; it was something small and moving fast, likes… a snowball! Quickly I stood up and walked to the window, just to make sure my eyes weren't wrong. What I saw make me rolled my eyes. Well, you see... none of field club member have an activity today except my '_kids_'. I let out a smile when I saw the duo from class 3-6 laughing around as they were throwing multiple snowballs toward the second year Momoshiro, who was fleeing and yelling for mercy.

Tennis

no

Oujisama

From the corner of my eyes I could spot Echizen who looked grumpy today since tennis practice cancelled. Too bad for him actually, who walked toward battlefield and one of 'ammunition' hit perfectly onto his face. I could saw Kikumaru reaction who was now blinking rapidly and Momoshiro who quickly burst into laugh. Fuji let out a chuckle when finally he spots a glare from the ichi-nen (first year). Echizen quickly shook his head not even brothering to use his hand, when finally he dropped his bag on the ground. I could swear I saw him smirking before he build his own 'ammunition and threw directly to Fuji. Momoshiro of course, yelled in delight as he finally had a partner on snowball fight.

They threw the snowball somewhat randomly and it hit several target like my window, tennis fence, tree, and … Kaidoh? Everybody paused as they wait for his reaction. Kaidoh was hissing as he staring angrily at Momoshiro, who actually was not his fault… and yelling as he launched a snowball from Kikumaru's hand. Minutes later, a yell burning could be heard around as Kawamura joined the war. He was throwing randomly toward the trio, lucky for Kikumaru who was agile enough to flee from the snowball rain, poor Fuji and Kaidoh tough…

I counted to three when I spotted Oishi from the corner, most likely the vice president would panicky run toward to other, since he would worried everybody caught a cold, playing in such a weather without proper equipment… poor Oishi for stopping right in the middle of combat zone. Everybody seems to see Oishi as an easy target.

Prince

of

Tennis

It was not my problem if they want to play with a snow since Tokyo was rarely had such a snow but of course as their coach, I should concerned about their health more over if they had to run a long way home in such freezing weather… so I opened the window and roaredto theboys to stop playing and go home. Other student would likely to run in terror after hearing my voice but not my '_kids_'. They were grinning as they patted their cloth and began to shoulder their bags. Quite satisfied with the outcome, I intended to move my head back, but something small and cold hit my cheek. I could hear several of them gasps and I could see that even Fuji widen his eyes.

I was ready to snap whoever braves enough to mess around with the scariest coach in Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku) but paused when I saw the famous Data man who twitched his eyes brown several times. Beside him, was our famous captain who amazingly let out a faint smile? I let out a sigh when finally snap.

"Tezuka!"

"Hai? (yes?)"

"20 laps tomorrow…" I finished as I closed the window, not even brothering to hear his answer, I knows that Tezuka would be spot running first thing in the morning tomorrow. I could hear several yells like 'Bucho (Captain)' and 'Tezuka'. When I saw through the window I could see Kikumaru and Fuji patted and teased the lad while Oishi seem worrying his temperature…by placing his hand on Tezuka's forehead. I didn't know if I have to feel sad or glad that Tezuka did that but after a while I just shrug it off. Teenager, he was after all…

_Owari_

**Authoress note: any comment anyone :). it' been a month in my note book though.**


End file.
